Restless
by fantaisieponz
Summary: Jet and girlfriend Camilla have lived with trouble making Spike for years. When Jet and Camilla decide to marry, what are they to do with their bounty hunting friend? Camilla's good friend Faye reluctantly agrees to help, but with what consequences?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hola, everyone! Thanks for reading Restless. This is the first chapter and probably will be the shortest chapter. It's more a prologue, showing the beginning of the situation. ENJOY!

* * *

"Jet, honey, it's getting late. We should really start heading home." Camilla Harper, Jet's long-term girlfriend walked beside her partner, holding his large hand and giving him a warm, yet worried smile. She was no match for the star filled night sky, wearing a tight white spaghetti strapped dress with red pumps. Her long, silky jet black hair was pulled up into a neat ponytail tied with a red ribbon. Her perfectly portioned lips were painted with fire engine red lipstick, making them stand out in the dark night sky.

"Ah, baby, I just wanted to walk around a bit more." Jet pleaded, patting his back pocket and making sure her present was still there.

Camilla stepped a bit closer to Jet, grabbing his other hand in hers. "What is it that you want to tell me, already?"

"N-nothing." Jet smiled, nervously.

Camilla gave him a knowing smile. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Really. Come on. Let's go."

Camilla sighed and continued to walk hand and hand with her companion.

"Well, there was something that I wanted to ask you." Jet stopped Camilla, pulling her arm closer to him.

Slowly, he propped himself on one knee and dropped her right hand. Camilla stared at Jet, her hazel eyes beginning to fill up with tears.

"Camilla, you've been everything I've ever wanted in a woman. You're beautiful. You're smart. You're an excellent lawyer." Camilla giggled, slightly, a tear falling down her tan face. "And…I wanted to ask you if…you'll make me the happiest man in the galaxy…and be my wife?"

Camilla immediately covered her mouth as Jet pulled out the Tiffany's box and opened it. She began fanning her eyes with her right hand, as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes….yes, definitely." She responded breathlessly.

Jet smiled as he slowly slipped the 2-carat diamond ring onto her finger. He stood up, grabbing her around the waist and twirling her around, all at once kissing her neck and thanking God that such a wonderful woman entered his life.

"Wait." Camilla suddenly interrupted their touching moment by grabbing Jet's massive arm to let her go. "What are we gonna do about Spike?"

"Well, he already lives with us so –"

"No," Camilla shook her head. "No, we're going to be raising a family on the Bebop and we can't have him living there as well."

Jet began to contemplate what she'd just said. She was right. They were going to become a family there. He loved Spike dearly but he couldn't have his trouble making friend still living there and still causing trouble while his family was in the making.

What was he to do? He didn't know yet, but he had to find out quickly.

* * *

**A/N:** Liked it? I hope so. Well, the next chapter will be up soon. Wuv yaz!


	2. Bars and Bounty Heads

"Just don't make a big deal about it, okay?" Jet asked his fiancée as they stood in front of the door to the Bebop.

Camilla sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I won't. Just open the damn door."

Jet shook his head and did as he was told. What they saw was mortifying.

Clothes were everywhere on the floor. Plates and bowls of food were strolled out on the coffee table. And there was Spike Spiegel. Lying on his back on the couch, sleeping, with an issue of Playboy magazine over his face as he snored.

Camilla's mouth dropped open at the sight of the Bebop. Jet continued his nonchalant demeanor, expecting this from his colleague. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch, sitting on its arm.

Jet grabbed the Playboy magazine from Spike's face and began to flip through the pages, roughly. "Hm…Spike has good taste."

"JET!" Camilla yelled, trying to get Jet back to the core of the problem. Jet jumped, looking at Camilla. Seeing the seriousness in her face, Jet focused back on Spike, putting the magazine back on his face.

"Spike." He murmured. Spike didn't move.

"SPIKE!" Jet yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Huh?!" Spike jumped up, tossing his magazine onto a plate on the coffee table. He eagerly looked around as if he were looking for somebody. As he scanned the living room for a second time, his eyes fixated on Jet. "Why the hell did you wake me up? I was sleeping perfectly for a change!"

"Why is the Bebop in the shape that it is?" Jet asked, looking around his ship.

Spike sucked his teeth. "I don't know. I'm goin' back to sleep." Spike grabbed his Playboy and threw it back on over his face as his head limply fell back onto his white pillow.

"Oh, no you're not. You're gonna clean this shit up." Jet grabbed the adult magazine from Spike's face and tossed it onto the floor as if it were a worthless piece of garbage.

"Since when do I have to clean up?"

Camilla slowly walked towards the pair, placing her hand on Jet's shoulder.

"Oh, hi Camilla." Spike added nonchalant, acting as if her being there didn't change a thing. "Like I said, since when do I have to clean up?"

"This place is pretty dirty, Spike." Camilla answered, annoyed by his laziness.

Spike sighed and stood up from the couch. "Fine. Whatever."

"Wait a sec." Jet put his hand up, as if trying to stop Spike from going anywhere.

Spike looked at Camilla then back at Jet. He then slowly sat down, eager to know what Jet wanted to tell him.

Jet took a deep inhale. Then exhaled. "Okay. Cam and I are….getting married and…." Jet looked up at Camilla as if she were giving him the words to say. "We want to raise our family here…and you cause too much trouble so…." Jet looked back at Camilla who finally gave him a who-the-hell-are-you-looking-at look. Jet winced at the way she looked at him before returning to what he had to say. "You've….gotta get your own place."

Spike looked at the couple as if they'd gone nuts. "You two are getting married?"

"Yes." Responded Jet and Camilla in unison.

"So you guys are tying the knot, eh?"

Jet and Camilla looked at each other, then back at Spike, nodding. "Yes."

Spike kept his eyes on the pair. "So, what you're saying is –"

"We're getting married, dammit! So, hit the road!" Camilla pointed to the door.

Both Spike and Jet were taken aback by her attitude, which was such a shift from the sweet, kind-hearted person she normally was.

"I could do that," Spike crossed his arms around his chest. "But I don't have the money." Spike stood from the couch. "So, you're just going to have to work something out." Spike shrugged, then slapped his arms on his sides and walked out of the living room and into his room.

"Why and HOW did you ever get hooked up with that guy?" Camilla asked, still keeping her eye on his closed bedroom door.

Jet sighed. "It may not be as easy as it sounds but we'll get him out. Somehow." He looked up at Camilla who was looking down at him. "Don't worry."

Jet smiled at his fiancée, planting a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

* * *

'I can't believe they want me out of here.' Spike thought, lying on his bed, his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. 'After all the things Jet and I have been through, they want me out. And they know that I wanna stay here, so they might even try to get me out.'

A slight smile crept upon Spike's face. 'That means whatever happens, I can't back down. I've gotta keep my place here.'

* * *

Spike opened his bedroom door to see Jet and Camilla watching television on the couch. Jet's arm held Camilla close to his chest, as she snuggled as close as she could to him.

Spike walked out of his room and stood in front of the television. Both Camilla and Jet looked up at him.

"What the hell?" Camilla asked, staring at him as if he were the dumbest thing on earth.

"Look, guys. I know that I haven't been the best roomie and I am a bit dirty…"

Camilla rolled her eyes and looked at Jet, who kept his eyes on his comrade.

"But I just thought that…maybe I could just make it up to you. How about we go out for drinks? It's on me."

Camilla looked down at her wrist watch. "Spike, its 12 AM."

"So? The good bars are just opening now."

Jet and Camilla exchanged awkward looks.

* * *

"Order whatever you want." Spike assured with a smile, as the waiter gave them their menus.

Camilla and Jet looked over their beverage menus.

"What would you like?" The waiter stood above the trio, holding a notepad and pen in his hand and wearing a white apron that was now off white due to staining.

"Uh…just a shot of brandy." Camilla responded, handing the waiter her menu.

"Same here." Jet added, also giving the waiter his menu.

"Three shots of vodka." Jet and Camilla looked at Spike as if he had three heads. Spike threw the menu at the waiter, making him stumble as he tried not to drop it.

"I'll be back with your beverages." The waiter left the table, a little shaken.

"Three shots of vodka?" Jet whispered, leaning over the table to Spike.

Spike shrugged. "I love to drink. What the hell can I say?"

Jet shook his head, laughing at his daredevil friend. Spike looked around the room, and to the entrance, immediately staring at the man standing in the doorway.

"That's – that's Amari! Amari Emanuel!"

"That someone you know?" Camilla asked, leaning over the table to see who Spike was talking about.

"No! That's the bounty head I'm after! There's 25 million woolongs attached to his head!" Spike immediately ran towards the man, knocking over the trio's table and causing immediate uproar in the bar.

The man ran out of the bar and into his ship.

"Ah! Bitch!" Spike jumped into the Swordfish II, cranking it up and flying into the galaxy following his bounty head.

Camilla stood next to Jet, her arms crossed sternly across her chest and shaking her head. "He's got to go."


	3. The Blueprint

"Spike, you can't do shit like that anymore." Jet was putting clothes on a clothesline with clothespins to dry. Spike sat on the side of the Bebop with a fishing pole in the water, trying to catch a fish. It was the morning after the other night and tensions were high. Especially between Spike and Camilla.

"I don't understand, Jet. When it was just me and you, you were up for anything."

"Exactly." Jet turned to face his colleague. "That was when it was just me and you. Now, Camilla's with me and it's not just about me anymore. It's about me and her. And I know she's the one." Jet turned back to his clothesline. "I can just feel it."

Spike slowly shook his head. "Can't rely on love. It always leads you in the wrong direction."

"SPIKE! JET!" Camilla ran outside onto the deck where the men were sitting. "Come in, there's someone I want you to meet."

Spike and Jet glanced at each other then shrugged, finally following Camilla into the Bebop's living room.

A beautiful, violet haired woman, wearing khaki shorts and a tank top stood by the couch. Her bright green eyes seemed to give off a particular fluorescence that couldn't be found elsewhere.

She smiled at the sight of the men following Camilla.

"Spike, Jet. This is Faye Valentine. My dearest friend who've I've known since…" Camilla gave Faye a pondering look.

"10 years…" Faye retorted in a 'DUH' tone.

"10 years!" Camilla returned her look to the boys. "Faye, this is Jet Black, my fiancé."

Faye and Jet light heartedly shook hands, smiling at one another. "That was…some ring."

"Ah. I do what I can do." Jet winked at her, laughing.

"And this is Spike Spiegel, Jet's bounty hunting partner."

Faye reached to shake Spike's hand while Spike merely nodded in her direction. "Yo."

Faye embarrassingly pulled her hand from his direction and combed her fingers through her hair.

"Was there anything else, Cam? Jet and I were having a serious conversation."

Camilla sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes at Spike, turning her attention back to Faye.

"Come on, Jet." Spike turned around, walking towards the deck of the Bebop to return to what he was doing. Jet stayed put, staring at Camilla, who was engaged in a conversation about how men were with Faye.

Jet cleared his throat, trying to catch Camilla attention, in which he succeeded. Camilla looked at him with a blank stare. "You can go, honey."

"Oh." Jet turned around and returned to hanging clothes on his clothesline.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about Spike. He's quite the asshole these days." Camilla gave Faye a warm smile.

Faye simply nodded, chuckling. "Nah, you don't have to apologize. I've come across numerous men way worse than him."

"Yeah, what was his name? Whitney? Isn't that a girl's name?"

Faye giggled, giving Camilla a playful push. "Oh, hush it. He was an asshole, though."

* * *

"So, what'd you think of Faye? She was hot, huh?" Jet joined his comrade, who was sitting on the side of the boat, holding a fishing rod in waters that seemed to have no fish.

"Yeah, sure." Spike mumbled. 'I'm done with women. It's just me and my Playboy now."

"Smoke?" Jet shoved his cigarette box in Spike's face who felt as if he had no choice but to grab one. Jet followed this gesture by giving Spike's cigarette life, then giving his own cigarette life.

Jet took a long, relaxing drag from his cancer stick. "You know, you really should get over that Julia thing. She's been dead for years."

"Easier said than done." Spike flicked some of the ash from his loosey. "That's like….Camilla dying in your arms and you're staring into her eyes wanting so much to save her life but knowing that you can't."

"That's pretty tough."

"Yeah," A cloud of grey smoke escaped Spike's mouth. "Now you can think twice when you tell me that again."

Jet looked over at his best friend, shaking his head.

* * *

"From what I know, his girlfriend passed away, and they were very much in love."

"Oh, that's so sad." Faye felt for Spike, putting her hand over her heart.

"Yeah, now he's…really distraught and he's been completely out of character since."

"Oh, that's heartbreaking. I feel bad, now."

Camilla shook her head. "Don't. He's a man. He should be able to get over it." She rolled her eyes, thinking about her fiancé's lunkhead partner.

Faye glanced at her black wristwatch. "Well, it looks like I've gotta go. I've gotta get to Earth soon so I can catch the dog races."

Camilla smiled at her friend. "You've never given those up, huh?"

"I never will!" Faye stood, walking towards the door. "It's been a pleasure."

Camilla followed her. "Yes, it has. I'll see you later, yes?"

"Sure." With that, Faye opened the door and walked out, waving back to Camilla. When she closed the door, Spike and Jet strolled into the Bebop from the back deck.

"Where's the girl?" Spike asked, looking around the ship, his hands snug in his pant pockets.

"She just left. And I'm surprised you even care, Spiegel. By the way you acted, you seem as if you don't care." Camilla strutted towards Spike, her arms crossed against her chest, and her eyes piercing.

"I don't care about a lot of things." Spike responded with a smile.

All of a sudden, Jet broke Camilla and Spike's staring contest by whistling at Camilla and gesturing her to follow him to the back deck of the Bebop.

When they were far from where Spike was standing, Jet finally confessed to Camilla what he was thinking.

"Let's set Faye and Spike up for a date."

Camilla stared at Jet as if he 's just confessed to her a dark secret. "No! No! Faye thinks he's an asshole."

"And Spike doesn't think much of Faye. But they could go out on a date, and get to know each other. Soon, they'll be going out on dates all the time and then the next step – MARRIAGE!"

"Okay, you're thinking way out of line here, honey."

"No, listen." Jet clapped his large hands onto Camilla's tiny shoulders. "If we can get Spike and Faye to date…maybe he can finally get out of the Bebop!"

Camilla's confused look slowly turned into a bright smile. "Jet! That's – that's genius! Faye could help us get Spike off of the Bebop for good and even if they end up breaking up, which they probably would, he'd most likely stay where he was!"

Camilla jumped up and down with excitement at the idea. She all of sudden stopped, seeming to be pondering something.

"What is it, Cam?"

"I've gotta figure out how I'm gonna sell this one to Faye. She's a tough cookie."


	4. How to Deal

"Nope. Absolutely not, Cam."

Camilla and Faye were walking down the women's needs aisle in the grocery store. Faye carelessly tossed tampons and pregnancy tests into her square basket while empty handed Camilla followed her.

"Faye, he's – he's a good guy….sometimes."

Faye turned around to face her friend, giving her a knowing look. "Oh, please. The man couldn't even say hi to me. All he did was nod and say 'yo'."

"He was just upset."

Faye looked at Camilla for a few seconds before returning to tossing random women's needs objects into her basket.

"Faye, please?"

"Didn't you tell me that that guy was depressed or something? That his girlfriend died and he was so distraught that his entire character changed?"

Camilla scratched her head. "N-not in so many words-"

"I honestly don't know if I can do this. I mean, I don't wanna be miserable just because you want to raise a family with -"

Camilla frowned at Faye, giving her her signature puppy dog face.

"- your perfect, flawless, caring boyfriend…FINE! I'll do it. But you owe me." Faye pointed her slender index finger in Camilla's face.

Camilla jumped up and down, giving Faye a suffocating hug around her neck. Faye playfully pushed her away. "A LOT!"

"Oh, Faye! I love you so much!" Camilla hopped up and down, holding her hands in a praying motion.

"Fine." Faye mumbled, returning to the merchandise on the aisle.

* * *

Jet took a deep breath before quietly knocking on Spike's bedroom door. Spike woke to the sounds of knocking. He turned onto his back, wiped the slob that hung on the side of his mouth off with the back of his hand and groggily hollered, "Yeah? Come in!"

Jet slowly walked into Spike's, surprisingly, immaculate room. Jet looked around in shock.

"Why can't you keep the Bebop this way?" Jet sat on the end of Spike's firm bed.

"Hey. I've gotta sleep in here."

Jet rolled his eyes, while Spike sat up in his bed and placed a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it.

"Please tell me that you have at least some underwear on." Jet looked at Spike's chest, making sure he didn't look directly down at the large bulge in Spike's sheets that he couldn't help but notice.

"Sure." He responded, taking a long drag from his cig. "I'm wearing a suit."

"Your birthday suit, I suppose." Jet mumbled, looking away from his sarcastic friend.

Spike chuckled, blowing a cloud of grey from his thin nose. "I wear it quite well, don't cha think?

Jet growled in response to his friend's rhetorical question.

"So, what's up?" Spike asked, suddenly getting serious.

"Um… remember that girl you………met yesterday?

Spike nodded. "Yeah. What about her?"

"Well………..she thinks that…….DUDE, COME ON!"

"What?" Spike shrugged, clueless to his friend's sudden outburst.

"YOU'VE GOT A GOD DAMNED HARD-ON AND I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE!" Jet cupped his hands in the direction of the bulge in Spike's sheets.

Spike chuckled, looking down at his erection. "Well, I did just wake up."

Jet stood up immediately. "You're gonna have to put some clothes on. When you do, come out to the back deck so I can talk to you."

Spike shrugged, nonchalantly. "Okay."

Jet walked towards to the door, giving Spike a strange glance. He then paused at the door and gave Spike one last bewildered glance before leaving the room.

* * *

Spike walked onto the Bebop's deck wearing his light blue t-shirt and black sweat pants with a sloppy red knot and holding a newly lit cigarette. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was a beautiful gradient of blue, purple and orange.

Spike silently sat next to his comrade, dangling his bare feet on the side of the ship. "So, what's goin' on?"

Jet moved his arms from across his chest to holding the sides of the ship. "Faye Valentine, Camilla's friend that you met yesterday."

"Yeah, what about her?" Spike shrugged, taking a drag from his cancer stick and keeping his eyes, squinted, on the gorgeous sunset before them.

"I was thinking…maybe you two could -"

"Jet, don't do that." Spike interrupted abruptly.

"Don't do what?"

"Try to hook me up with Camilla's friends. I don't know why you keep trying because it never works. I mean, even though she's probably the most beautiful out of the friends she's brought here, I'm not going out with her because nothing's going to happen. Why spend time on something that will never be?"

"What makes you think that this time will be just like the other times? It sounds like you're doing this out of spite."

"What makes you think that it'll be different?" Spike finally looked at Jet. "And what if I am doing it out of spite?"

"Well, umm –"

"Like I said," Spike responded, stretching his arms behind him and leaning back onto them. "Nothing's going to happen so I'm not going to waste my time."

"You shouldn't be so down on everything."

"Well, you know what?" Spike stood, taking a final drag from his cigarette before tossing it into the ocean. "Life shouldn't be so down on me." With that, Spike walked back into the Bebop.

Jet sighed, following Spike with his eyes into the Bebop, then returning his gaze back to the sunset.

* * *

Spike walked into the kitchen, and swung the cabinet door open, grabbing a box of triscuits and stuffing them into his watering mouth.

"Oh, what a loser!" Spike heard Camilla's voice getting closer and closer to the door.

"I know. Why do you think I dumped him? He had no money which meant he couldn't buy any food which meant I had to leave." Faye's voice followed short after.

Camilla finally opened the front door, revealing Spike's prediction of her and Faye being behind it.

Immediately, among seeing Spike, Camilla and Faye exchanged nervous glances. Spike continued on, devouring his triscuits.

"Spike." Camilla nodded, tossing her shopping bags onto the empty couch.

Spike nodded his head in her direction without saying a word.

Camilla gently shoved Faye in Spike's direction, mouthing to her, "go!"

"Hello, Spike." Faye smiled, straightening out her denim skirt.

"Yo." Spike responded, his voice distorted due to the triscuits he was chewing.

Faye instantly turned to look at Camilla as if she were crazy. Camilla shrugged, giving Faye a nervous smile.

When Faye opened her mouth to speak, Spike hastily cut her off. "So, Camilla was in this, too, huh? Well, unlike you, I'm a spiteful person." Spike walked past Faye and Camilla before turning around to face them once more. "I'm not gonna go out with you just because they want me to."

With that, Spike turned around and began to walk towards his room. He stopped mid way and turned to face them again. "You two have a nice evening." He smiled and turned around for the last time, walking into his room and closing the door behind him.

Faye slowly looked at a mortified Camilla. "And YOU want ME to go out with a man like THAT?! You've gotta be on some other shit." Faye grabbed her bags and headed towards the front door.

"Faye! Don't leave! Look, I can talk to him!" Camilla followed Faye to the door, pleading with her to stay.

Faye whipped around to face her friend. "Camilla, I'm not going out with him. He has complete asshole written all over him. Goodbye."

Faye walked out of the Bebop, leaving Camilla to ponder whether this plan was going to even get to the home plate.


	5. MAC's Bar

**A/N:** Not real crazy about this chapter but I had to put it in here...Enjoy!

* * *

Spike casually strided into MAC's bar, trying not to make a big scene, for he was looking for a bounty head tonight. A guy worth 50 million woolongs.

"Hi, Spike!" A super hyperactive blonde wearing a blue maid's uniform waved frantically to the young bounty hunter as he hopped into one of the many empty barstools.

"How's it goin', Mirial? Give me…. Oh hell, give me the usual." Spike said, grabbing his cigarette box from one of his brown trench coat pockets and tapping the bottom into his palm, making one of the cigs pop out.

As Mirial ran to the back to make Spike's drink, the bell to the entrance rang. Spike immediately looked at the door, hoping it was his bounty head. Instead, it was someone different. Someone way different.

"Hi, Nick!"

"Oh, how ya doin', Faye? It's been a long time since you've joined us."

Faye Valentine. Camilla's best friend. The woman he'd just made a fool out of a few hours ago.

Spike quickly looked away, hoping that she wouldn't see him.

Faye hopped onto a barstool which was in the middle of two empty barstools. Unfortunately for Spike, there was only one seat between them.

"Oh, hi Faye!" Mirial excitedly shouted, returning with Spike's drink. "Here you are, Spike."

Faye immediately looked to the right of her as Mirial pushed the cup of whiskey in the same direction.

There was no doubt about it. It was Spike, alright.

"What would you like, Faye?" Mirial asked, all of a sudden giving Faye her undivided attention.

Faye kept her eyes on the man in the brown trench coat, not believing that he was out of his ship.

"Uh…I want…just give me a Budweiser."

"Okey doke!" Mirial chanted, dancing towards the back.

Minutes of silence passed as the two sat apart from each other, not knowing what to say.

"It's pretty late." Spike finally broke the ice.

"Excuse me?" Faye responded with a glance, not knowing exactly what he meant.

Spike turned his head to look at the green-eyed beauty. "It's pretty late. Shouldn't you be at home?"

Faye instantly turned red in the face. "Excuse me, but you don't even know me so who are you to tell me where I should and shouldn't be?"

Spike shrugged, taking a sip of his whiskey. "You're right. Who am I to judge?"

Faye didn't want to, but she responded anyways. "Wh-what brings you out so late?"

"Ah…" Spike glanced at his watch. "Just catchin' a bounty head."

Mirial finally arrived with Faye's drink. "Here ya go!"

Faye glanced at the gitty bartender. "Thanks, Mirial." She quickly returned to Spike. "Ha. You don't rub me as your typical bounty hunter."

Spike chuckled, giving her a cavalier smile. "Well, I'm not your typical, every day guy."

"Tell me about it." Faye mumbled, taking a sip from her beer. "I used to bounty hunt myself."

Spike looked Faye up and down, then gave her a strange look. "You?! Bounty hunt?! For what?!"

Faye felt offended, squinting her eyes at the arrogant bounty hunter. "I used to catch bounty heads. Trust me." Faye combed her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes and poking her nose in the air. "Quite a few in fact."

Spike took another sip from his whiskey as he rolled his eyes. "And then?"

"I met a rich guy."

"Ah," Spike wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Figures."

"And what does THAT mean?" Faye frowned, placing her fist on her hip.

"You women seem to all be the same. You wanna work until you meet a rich guy. Then you wanna live off of him. It's unbelievable."

Faye's mouth dropped open at how stereotypical this guy was. "That is not tr-look at Camilla! Look at Mirial!"

"I doubt Mirial is seeing anyone and Jet doesn't have much money. Camilla's the bread winner in that situation."

Faye giggled at how down Spike was on Jet. "So what happened to this rich guy. I take it you're not with him anymore."

"Nah. He left me for some other chick. But he filled up my bank account. I still work just to assure myself that I'm still independent."

Spike was actually a little impressed. A LITTLE. "Hm. Not bad. Whatta ya do?"

"Oh, I'm Camilla's secretary."Faye took a long sip from her beer mug.

Spike immediately looked at Faye as if she were stupid. "Wow. That's a huge job." Spike rolled his eyes, returned his lips to his whiskey.

Faye quickly turned towards Spike. "I'll have you know that being a secretary for a powerful attorney is hard work. Camilla hardly comes in the office anymore so now I have double the work."

Spike finished up his whiskey. "All right, all right. You've convinced me." Spike pushed his cup towards the bar. "Mirial! Another cup, please!"

Mirial shot towards Spike. "Comin' up!" She ran back to the back, preparing Spike's drink.

Spike took a long drag from his newly lit cigarette. "You're actually not the ditz I thought you would be."

Faye pretended as if she were impressed. "Ah, yeah. I'm honored."

"No, really. Camilla brings these crazies to the Bebop. And then she and Jet expect me to go out with 'em. Really drives me nuts."

"Ah, they must be tryin' to get rid of you." Faye responded, nonchalantly.

"What?"

Faye quickly caught herself, knowing she had just spilled the beans. "Uh, I mean, sheesh. You'd think she'd get the message." She quickly returned to her beer mug, a worried look upon her face.

"Nah, I know that they wanna get rid of me. But it's not gonna happen. I don't care what the hell they do, I'm not leaving."

"You must really love the Bebop."

"Eh, it's okay. She's just somewhere that I can sleep."

'Figures.' Faye thought. 'The typical male.'

"Here you are, Spike!" Mirial returned with Spike's whiskey.

"Thanks, Mirial." Spike grabbed his drink and tossed it into his mouth.

Faye finished off her beer, pushing it towards the bar. "Hey, Mirial. I'm gonna call it a night."

Mirial immediately appeared in front of Faye. "Ah, okay, Faye."

"Yeah, same here. I don't think that guy's gonna show up here anyways." Spike responded, reaching into his trench coat and pulling out a few woolongs. "Here you are."

"No need, you guys. It's on the house." Mirial responded with a thumbs up.

"Oh…okay." Spike returned his money into his trench coat.

"Oh, thanks Mirial. You really are a sweetheart."

Mirial squeaked as she ran over to a customer to retrieve his order.

"Okay, well it was -"

"How about I walk you to your ship?"

Faye was taken aback by this sudden gesture. "Um…sure. Okay."

* * *

"So, this is the Red tail. I've had her for….I don't know…years now." Faye smiled as she showed off her beloved spaceship.

"Ah. She's alright. A baby compared to my Swordfish. She's ancient."

Faye looked up at Spike's ship. "Well, she definitely doesn't look it."

"Yeah, well. I keep good care of her. Though, we've been in quite a few accidents."

"Ah. That bounty hunting life. I remember the crashes." Faye hugged herself as a cool breeze swept its way through the air.

Spike chuckled as he stuffed his hands into his trench coat pockets. "Well. It's time for me to start her off. "

Faye nodded, though deep down inside, she didn't want him to go anywhere. "Okay. Me too." Faye turned to climb into her ship.

"Oh, Faye," Spike added, making Faye turn around immediately. "It was nice talking to you."

Faye just stared, stunned that he even said that, before giving him a warming smile. "Likewise."

With that, the two took off into space and headed home.


	6. The New Plan

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. The truth is that I'm suffering from writer's block. I was at a crossroads. I still am, but I'm really hoping that this chapter satisfies you guys! Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

It was 12 PM the next day. Spike was out grocery shopping while Jet was cleaning up the bedrooms and Camilla was cleaning the living room and kitchen. Jet and Camilla made the most of it, gently playing jazz records as they cleaned.

As Yoko Kanno's 'Space Lion' began to play, Jet slowly walked into the living room, in which Camilla was vacuuming.

Looking up, nonchalantly, she jumped at the sight of Jet. She turned the vacuum off and giggled. "Oh, you scared me."

He smirked, walking towards her, grabbing her waist with one hand and her tiny hand in the other.

Camilla smiled. "Why Mr. Black? Are you asking me to dance?"

"I'm insisting you to dance with me." He grinned.

Camilla looked down, her cheeks turning a bright red. Jet was the only man that she'd ever been with to make her blush like that. "I see. Your very forward."

Jet and Camilla began to slowly dance around the living room to 'Space Lion'.

"Wow. I think I'm falling in love with you, again." Jet whispered, as he stared into Camilla's hazel orbs.

Camilla rolled her eyes. "I love your corniness." She giggled, biting her lip.

Jet all of a sudden stopped, staring at her lips. Camilla licked them slowly to tease him.

He smiled, slowly moving closer to her.

Camilla moved closer to him, insisting that they meet half way.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Camilla and Jet sprang apart, startled by the sudden loud knocks on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Jet yelled, a little annoyed that his sentimental moment with his future wife was interrupted.

"It might be Spike." Camilla shrugged, walking towards the door.

"Spike could've used his key!" Camilla turned to face an irritated Jet, frowning an putting her hands on her hips.

"What?!"

Camilla shook her head as she turned and opened the door. "Oh, hi Faye! What are you doing here?"

"Hey," Faye walked into the Bebop, sluggishly, turning to face Camilla. "I'm really bored and I need somewhere to go."

Camilla smiled, placing her hand on Faye's shoulder. "Oh, you're always welcome here!"

"Hello, Jet." Faye smiled, waving.

"Hi." Jet smiled as he waved back and turned around to walk into one of the bedrooms.

Faye looked around the house as she walked towards the couch. "Looks like you've been cleaning."

"Yeah, we're all doing something around the house today." Camilla fell onto the couch. Faye quickly followed.

"So. Where's the guy?"

"He's cleaning the bedrooms." Camilla nodded.

Faye chuckled. "No. I mean…Smith or Spoke whatever his name was."

"Spike…?" Camilla gave Faye a strange look.

Faye tried to keep quiet the fact that she came to the Bebop to see Spike. She'd enjoyed their talk last night and wanted to continue talking with him. She looked upon him as a friend. An equal.

"He's grocery shopping. Jet and I aren't very good at it and he's definitely not good at cleaning. So, yeah."

"Oh," Faye nodded, retaining the information.

Suddenly, the front door began to open. Without a word, Spike walked in with about 5 bags in each of his hands.

Both Faye and Camilla looked over the couch. "Hey, Spike." Camilla murmured, looking at the lanky bounty hunter.

"Hm." Spike growled as he dropped the bags in the kitchen. "Where's Jet?" Spike walked past the couch, giving Camilla a glance, immediately recognizing Faye. "Oh, hi." Spike nodded, giving Faye a half smile.

Faye smiled at him, putting her hand up and mouthing, 'hi'.

Spike stood where he was, staring down at Faye. Camilla looked at her two friends, wanting badly to break the ice.

"D-did you still want Jet, Spike?"

Spike shook his head violently. "Oh, uh…just tell him to get the rest of the bags from my Swordfish."

Camilla looked at Spike strangely, noticing that he didn't take his eyes off of Faye. "Okay."

Camilla happily hopped up and ran into the room Jet was cleaning. Upon entering, she slammed the door behind her.

"What's the deal?" Jet asked, startled.

Camilla clapped her hands together. "Spike and Faye….I think they like each other!!!"

Jet smiled and turned back around to making his bed.

"Jet, I'm serious!"

"It's impossible! Spike isn't capable of liking anyone, especially a woman that poses a threat to his poor Julia."

Camilla grabbed Jet's massive arm and pulled him towards the door. She gently and slowly opened it, showing Spike, now sitting on the couch, and Faye talking in a friendly manner.

Jet's eyes became a big a golf balls. "You're right!" He whispered.

Camilla closed the door again. "We should go! We should go out somewhere so they can have some privacy."

"Okay, let's go."

The couple opened the door, making Spike and Faye look at them.

Camilla and Jet were both smiling from ear to ear. "We're gonna go out." Camilla said.

"Yeah, we're just gonna go out and do some stuff."

"Don't worry about us. We're going out. Just be comfortable and keep talking."

The couple cheerfully skipped to the door and left.

"Imagine living with that for four years." Spike grabbed a cigarette from him breast pocket and swiftly lit it.

"Christ, I wouldn't shot myself in the head." Faye shook her head.

Spike chuckled at her comment as her took a drag from his loosey. "I've got a plan."

"Yeah?" Faye responded, combing her fingers through her obedient hair.

"These guys are dying to get me out of here because they wanna…raise a family or whatever. So they thought that hooking me up with you would get me out of here because we'd fall in love and shit. But how about we act….as if we hate each other. Just to get them back for tryin' to kick me out." Grey smoke escaped Spike's nostrils.

Faye tried to concentrate on what he was saying, finding what he'd just did extremely sexy. She nodded in approval, smiling. "Sounds like a plan."

Spike nodded, tapping his cigarette onto the side of the ashtray to get rid of the ash on the tip. "Cool. I just wanna piss 'em off." He laughed.

Faye smiled, shaking her head thinking, 'We are so much alike.'


	7. GASP

**A/N:** Christ, this writer's block is starting to destroy my mind!! Lol...I see my story traffic is declining so I really hope you like this chapter. I'm beginning to emerge out of this block, hopefully as a stronger writer. The next chapter will be up *EXTRA* soon. So Enjoy!

Oh, and thanks for ALL the reviews and story alerts. It's awesome to know that you actually wanna read my story and enjoy it. Lol... and to papai, my faithful reviewer, I got your PM and I really appreciated the advice and comments. Plus, LMAO on the comment about your everyday writer's block situation...I get a block sometimes when I'm in the middle of a sentence.

Well, let me shutup and allow you to read XD....

* * *

Camilla and Jet gave each other excited, wide smiles.

"I wonder what happened between them when we were gone." Camilla whispered as they walked up to the front door of the Bebop.

"I hope this plan works." Jet responded as he put the key into the door and opened it.

"HOW IS IT A BUILD-A-BEAR IF IT'S A TIGER?!" Spike screamed to the top of his lungs.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT ANIMAL IT IS! HE WENT TO BUILD-A-BEAR AND JUST MADE A TIGER FOR ME!" Faye yelled back, matching her voice with his.

"That's just stupid."

"YOU'RE STUPID. BUILD-A-BEAR HAS NUMEROUS THINGS YOU CAN MAKE! IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT BEARS!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS IT CALLED BUILD-A-BEAR?! BECAUSE THEY SELL BEARS THAT YOU CAN BUILD!!! NOT TIGERS!!!!"

Camilla and Jet were horrified. They stood in the doorway, watching their friends get into each other's faces and about to claw each other's eyeballs out over the concept of Build-A-Bear.

Faye put her finger in Spike's face. "You know what, you're a stubborn asshole."

Spike grabbed Faye's finger and kissed it. "Why, thank you, miss. I was hoping you'd understand."

Faye snatched her finger from Spike's grasp and walked towards the front door of the Bebop, pushing in between Camilla and Jet as she left.

Camilla ran to Spike who was standing by the couch, watching Faye leave. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"It's her fault." Spike responded, flopping onto the couch and turning the television on. "She shouldn't have told me about her ex boyfriend giving her a build-a-bear for their anniversary. It's stupid. How's a build-a-bear a tiger when it's clearly called build-a-BEAR?"

Camilla and Jet exchanged bewildered looks.

"Spike, you are the craziest man that I know." Camilla ran into her room. "AND I MEAN IT IN A BAD WAY!" She added, slamming the door behind her.

Spike shrugged, tilting his head back and yawning.

"You know, that was a little over the top." Jet added, scratching his head and walking to the couch.

"I'm an over the top guy. What can I say?"

Jet shook his head and walked into Camilla's room to try to comfort her.

As soon as Jet closed the door behind him, Spike smiled to himself, knowing exactly what he was doing and happy that the plan was working great so far.

* * *

"Well, you're quite the actor, Mr. Spiegel." Faye said, smiling at her new accomplice.

"Eh, I like fuckin' with their heads."

Faye and Spike had gone to a jazz club later that night to celebrate their first day of fooling Camilla and Jet. Faye was gorgeous in a short, black strapless dress with black pumps and silver dangly earrings. The back of her hair was pulled back into a neat bun while the front hung down as bangs. Spike was equally handsome, in a black suit, white undershirt, black tie and black dress shoes.

"Camilla called me right after I left, apologizing for your bad behavior."

"Oh, yeah?" Spike responded, taking a sip from his glass of red wine.

"Yeah. It was quite funny but I didn't wanna give anything away."

"Those guys are really in need of a reality check."

Faye shook her head, as she watched the musicians onstage.

"Hello, sir." The waiter walked behind Spike and Faye holding a bottle of red wine. "Would you and your wife like another glass?"

"We're not married." Faye immediately stated, slowly looking at Spike afterwards.

The waiter laughed. "Okay, well I'll fill your glasses, anyways." The waiter quickly filled the glasses and walked away.

Faye nervously smiled at Spike. She took a sip from her wine glass. "Maybe we should go."

"Why?"

Faye looked around the club, nervously. "Well, people are starting to think that we're married."

Spike shook his head. "Faye. You didn't rub me as the type of woman who cared about what people thought."

Faye tried to speak but when she opened her mouth, she couldn't say a word.

"Shhh. How about we further their suspicion?"

Faye looked at Spike, confused. "What?"

Spike pulled his chair closer to Faye's. "Spike, what are you doing?"

"We've already fooled Camilla and Jet. Why not fool everybody in this club?"

Faye finished her drink, stood up, grabbed her things and exited to jazz club. Spike quickly followed.

* * *

Faye and Spike were now walking down the drunken filled sidewalks of earth, laughing and chatting with each other about past mistakes and pranks.

Faye let out a hearty laugh. "You really are crazy, Spike."

"I've heard worse." Spike smiled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"No, really. Who would do that to their best friend?"

Spike put up his hand in defense. "Hey. Jet and I've been through a lot together. There were no hard feelings."

"I see that." Faye responded, glancing at Spike. For a short minute there, her heart jumped. Faye immediately looked back forward, trying to forget about it.

"Oh, God." Spike began unbuttoning his jacket. "I really wanna get out of this damn suit." Spike pulled his jacket off and swung it over his shoulder. Faye's heart jumped twice. She patted her heart hard, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. It couldn't be. She couldn't start developing feelings…for Spike?! They were friends and they just met!

"Spike, I'm gonna call it a night. I'm exhausted."

"Ah, tryin' skip out on me now, huh?"

* * *

"Did you call Spike to let him know that we won't be home?"

"It seems like his phone is turned off."

Camilla and Jet were on their way out for dinner, driving down a random road.

"Call him again!" Jet insisted eagerly.

Camilla hit the call button twice, waiting until it said _Calling…Spike_ to place her cell phone up to her ear.

"Hey, It's Spike. You know what to do." _BEEP_

Jet entered a road full of bars as Camilla hung the phone up again. "He's not answering. His phone is turned off completely."

"Dammit, Spike. I hate when he does that!"

Camilla crossed her arms across her chest, shaking her head. "Further reason why he needs his own pla-hey…wait a minute."

Jet immediately stopped the car.

Camilla spotted a man and woman walking. The man was very tall and abnormally lanky with wild, green hair. The woman was tall, though not taller than the man, with a short, violet bob and a well-proportioned body. The man was in a black suit and the woman was wearing a short black dress and black pumps. Camilla quickly shot her arm across Jet's face, pointing to the couple.

"Is-is that Spike right there?!"

"Camilla don't be-THAT IS SPIKE!"

"WITH….FAYE?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Damn! Did they get caught already??? Find out in the next chapter! (God, I've always wanted to say that! XD)


	8. Sedatives Whiskey and Playboy

**A/N:** I'm back, again! lol...I told you that the next chapter will be up soon and I just KNOW that you all were waiting for it (WEREN'T YOU?? YEAH, I KNEW YOU WERE! DON'T DENY IT!) [I'm the biggest dork I know 8-)] Okay, well anyways, I hope you enjoy this one so...enjoy! :-P

* * *

Faye sighed, lazily placing her hand upon her face. "I'm just so tired, all of this acting and fooling with people's minds. I've gotta get a good night sleep before I fool anybody else."

Spike nodded. "I don't ever get tired. I mess with people's heads every day. Perhaps it gives me energy."

A black car slowly drove by next to the couple and stopped as the window began to lower. "SPIKE? FAYE? What are you guys doing here?!" Camilla nosily asked.

Faye and Spike quickly looked at each other, wide eyed and shocked.

"I bumped into the lunkhead just now. I was just at The Fuse with a guy I'm seeing. Move out of the way mush-for-brains." Faye bitterly pushed by Spike, walking at first but when getting to the corner, quickly jetting off.

Spike shook his head. "What a complete shrew." Then, he looked at the shocked couple, who's mouths were gaped open. "Hey…you're here. I'm here. How about you…uh, give me a ride home?" He gave the couple a toothy smile.

Camilla looked at Jet, completely disgusted at the man in their window. Jet shrugged, nervously smiling at his fiancée. Camilla rolled her eyes, laying her head on her seat.

"Hop in."

* * *

"So, I'm just curious to know how you two happened to meet." Jet was sitting on Spike's bed, reading an old magazine on space ships while Spike stood by his closet, hanging his suit up.

"I don't know. The old wench just approached me and starting yelling and shit." Spike threw his tie around his jacket hanger and closed his closet.

"Hm. Strange." Jet responded, seemingly not interested though he asked the question.

"Not really." Spike sat on the other side of his bed, placing a cig between in thin lips and lighting it. "Earth's a pretty small place, ya know."

"On the contrary." Jet looked at Spike, who was quietly relieving his stress with a draw from his cancer stick.

"Hey. Gimme one."

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

Camilla, who had just entered the living room from her room after angrily exiting her new dress and back into her shorts and tank top, quickly answered the door.

"Hey, Faye. I thought you went home."

Faye walked into the living room of the Bebop and flopped onto the firm couch. "Christ, I couldn't make it. I'm past exhausted. My entire body aches."

"Oh, Faye." Camilla rushed to her friend's side. "Would you like a glass of water?"

Faye smiled inside, loving how her friend, and also her boss, ate this up. The only reason Faye come over was to see Spike, though she was a little in denial about the secret crush that she was beginning to form on him.

"Sure." Faye dramatically draped her arm across her forehead. "It was awful. I was walking home from a quite exquisite date with a very handsome guy. I mean, he looked just like Matt Damon. What more can I say?"

"Oooh!" Camilla excitedly responded with a smile while pouring Faye a glass of water.

"And this asshole bumps into me and just starts verbally harassing me! Oh, I'm such a wreck." Faye whimpered as Camilla gave her a pitiful frown.

"Well, here's your water." Camilla delivered Faye's water to her quickly and sat next to her on the couch. "Don't worry about him. He's just…just bitter. I'm so sorry I tried to hook you two up. It would never work between you two. I don't know why I even thought it could."

Faye knew she shouldn't have been offended by this but for some reason, she couldn't help but be. She sat up and took a small sip of water. "W-why? Why don't you think it could work?"

Camilla shook her head. "Oh, you two are totally different people. You're such an independent, strong woman. You'd completely stomp on a guy like Spike if you lived with him for a day. He's a lazy, greedy, messy guy who's…just not made for anybody."

Faye was taken aback. She blankly blinked a few times, then looked down into her water. "Yeah. You're right. What do I need with a guy like him?"

She laughed. Totally fake.

Camilla joined in with more laughter. Totally real.

"What are you laugh-oh." Spike opened his door to lay his eyes on none other than Faye and Camilla. Jet followed him out of his room. Clouds of grey smoke followed Jet out of Spike's room.

Camilla shot up from the couch. "What did I tell you guys about smoking in the rooms?!"

"Oh, Camilla, baby," Jet clapped his large hands around Camilla's shoulders. "It's okay. I'm gonna open the windows to let some of the smoke out. Don't lose your pretty head."

"Stop it, Jet! You do this all the time!..." Camilla slapped Jet's massive hands off of her.

The couple began to sourly fight, while Spike entered the kitchen and began to pour himself some whiskey. He and Faye exchanged looks, then looked in opposite directions. Then slowly looked back at each other. Then looked opposite directions again. Then slowly looked back at each other.

Spike finally winked at Faye.

Faye blushed so hard, she had to look away to hide her rosy red cheeks, in fear of harsh embarrassment.

"Come on, Spike. We're going on the deck. I don't have to hear this on my OWN GOD DAMN SHIP!"

"Oh, okay, so we wanna act that way, huh? Come on, Faye. We're going into my room. LEAVE US!!!"

The couple went into their separate directions while Spike and Faye stumbled off, following them, confused and exhausted.

* * *

"I can't believe she'd say that to me!" Jet mumbled to himself, taking a short draw from his newly lit cigarette.

"Women. Their all the same." Spike responded, a newly lit cigarette in his mouth, also. He sat on the edge of the ship, his feet dangling, his back slightly hunched over and his eyes on the millions of bright stars in the clear, night sky.

Jet was in the same position, though he was laying on the ship, his arms spread out as the smoke from his cigarette swam up into the sky in a sultry, slinky fashion.

"They always want their way. It's never the man's decision. This is MY ship! I let HER move in! Ever since, she wants to control it."

Spike shrugged, knowing that everything he said was true, but not saying anything further that would add fuel to the, already large, fire.

* * *

"I can't believe he's say that to me!" Camilla wept, her head in her hands and her shoulder's heaving as she cried, sitting on her bed.

Faye began to rub her back slowly. "Honey, it's okay. He's a man. He's going to say things like that to you but it's your job to just throw it back at him."

Camilla looked up. Her face soaking with tears. "I'm not like you, Faye. I'm not as tough and independent as you are."

Faye gave Camilla an annoyed look. "You run your own law office. You're a powerful attorney who hasn't lost a case. Come on. You are tough."

Camilla sniffled, smiling at her friend. "You're-you're right. I should be able to take him and his manly tactics."

"Yeah." Faye patted Camilla's back. "Now, go and show him who's really boss."

Camilla sniffled again and sloppily wiped her face with her hands. "Come on. Let's go." She ran into the living room, making Faye shuffle just to catch up with her.

* * *

"Just go tell her how you feel. She needs to calm down a bit with the rules in this place." Spike said, tossing his cigarette into the water.

"You're right, man." Jet hopped up. "Come on."

Spike rolled his eyes and bounced back onto the deck, following Jet.

Jet and Camilla met in to living room, staring each other down. Spike stood behind Jet as Faye stood behind Camilla. Both looked at each other, smiling.

Camilla took a deep breath as she stared into Jet's eyes. "I love you so much and I'm sorry for being so controlling!" Camilla ran into Jet's arms, hugging him as tight as she could. Faye was stunned.

"Oh, Camilla. I'm sorry for defying you. This is your ship too and I should try harder to abide by the rules you set." Spike was flabbergasted.

Camilla grabbed Jet's arm and led him to their room, slamming the door behind them.

Spike walked closer to Faye, both staring at Jet and Camilla's door. "Now here comes the make up sex."

"How can you deal with this, day after day? Night after night?" Faye crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sedatives, whiskey and Playboy."

Faye shot a confused look at Spike. Spike glanced at her and innocently shrugged. "Hey, it gets me through the night."

Faye laughed, walking towards the front door. "Well, I better head off home."

"Hey." Faye stopped in her tracks to Spike's undeniably sexy voice. "Why don't you, uh, come over tomorrow. Let's fuck with 'em some more. It'll probably have a greater impact after their make up rendezvous tonight."

Faye nodded, smiling. "Alright. Sure. I'll see ya tomorrow."

With that, Faye exited the Bebop, her heart fluttering and millions of butterflies making their way from her stomach.

* * *

**A/N:** I KNOW that you guys are so relieved that Spike and Faye squashed the suspicion QUICK. I am, too. I just couldn't write a 7 chapter story. It wouldn't be right! lol, well get ready for the next chapter to be up soon (though, when I say soon, this time I mean tomorrow) because I believe this writer's block is starting to let up. Love ya'll!

P.S. I am the QUEEN of typos, so if you see some, I am ABSOLUTELY sorry!!!


	9. A Little Green Monster Named Envy

**A/N: **Thanks everybody who reviewed and read. Perhaps I AM emerging from this block stronger than before! I guess only this chapter can tell... but my block is over and I'm totally ready to upload regularly... enjoy!

P.S. Sorry for any typos that you come across (lol), remember! I'm the Queen!

* * *

It was the afternoon after. Camilla and Jet were in their room, their limbs entangled like tied shoelaces.

"Good morning." Camilla whispered to Jet as he slowly opened his eyes.

Jet smiled at his fiancée. "Good morning, beautiful."

Camilla smiled, biting her bottom lip and gently playing with Jet's unconventional beard.

Suddenly, a huge crash could be heard throughout the Bebop. Camilla and Jet immediately sat up. "What the hell was that?" Camilla asked, looking at Jet.

"I don't know. Come on." The couple pushed the sheets off of their bodies and threw their pajamas on. As soon as they were fully dressed, they ran out to the deck of the Bebop to see Spike laid out on his back, visibly in pain, next to the Swordfish. A water bucket was sat on one of the wings and Spike held a large brush in his hand.

"Uh…" Spike's eyes squinted as he looked up to the sun.

"What the hell are you doing?" Camilla yelled, hugging herself as tight as she could.

Spike tried to sit up, but failed, falling back onto his back. "I was washing the Swordfish. Got a problem with that?"

"You were really loud!" Camilla responded, not very quiet herself, walking over to Spike and bending down over him.

Spike smiled at Camilla as she stared him down. "Ah, did I wake you? It's only 2 PM."

"Ugh!" Camilla shook her head and rolled her eyes as she walked back into the Bebop and into her room.

Jet walked over to Spike and bent over him, laughing. "That was some fall. I wish I would've been able to see it."

Spike sighed. "Shut up and help me up." He weakly lifted his ultra thin arm as Jet clapped his massive hand on Spike's and pulled him up.

Spike stumbled a bit but finally found gravity. "I'm starting to think wifey there hates me." He retorted, climbing back onto the Swordfish as if he'd never fallen.

Jet shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. "Ah, Camilla? Oh, she doesn't hate you, she just….she just, uh…" Jet scratched his head, trying to figure out what he was trying to say. Now that he really thought about, she didn't really like Spike very much, which was very different from the girls that he used to date who all seemed to fall head over heels for Spike as soon as they saw him.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who the hell is that knocking that way?" Jet asked, looking at the door as Camilla ran to answer it.

"Who knows," Spike responded, scrubbing the wing of the Swordfish. "Probably that shrew that Camilla calls her friend."

Jet shook his head at Spike before entering the Bebop to see Faye sitting on the couch.

As Spike continued to scrub his ship down, he realized that he didn't really like calling Faye a shrew. He didn't really like….pretending as if he didn't like her anymore. He shook his head wildly to try to rid his mind of the thought. The thought of Faye. The thought of maybe….developing feelings for Faye.

* * *

"Hey Faye. How ya doin?" Jet asked as he entered the Bebop from the deck.

"I'm great, Jet. And yourself?" Faye smiled, waving.

"Eh, I'm…."

"Ah. It's you, again." Jet looked to his left. Spike was standing there, wiping his hands off with a towel and staring at Faye.

Faye rolled her eyes and looked back at Jet. "Yes, Jet?"

"I, uh…" Jet finally looked back at Faye after looking at Spike as if he'd gone nuts. "I'm fine. Uh, Camilla, can I speak with you?"

Camilla hopped off of the couch and followed Jet into their bedroom. As the door closed, Spike settled onto the coffee table in front of Faye. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Faye Valentine? What cha doin' here? Couldn't get enough of me?"

Faye rested her elbows onto her knees, letting her forearms dangle in front of her. "Don't flatter yourself. If I don't recall, I remember you insisting on my return today."

"Ah, so you're thinking about me?" Spike raised his eyebrows. He was a natural flirt. He couldn't deny it. But for some reason, he flirted with Faye…on purpose. And loved it.

Faye rolled her eyes and fell back onto the couch. "What did you want exactly? Did _you_ just wanna see _me_ by any chance?"

"What cha doin' tonight?" Spike swung the blue rag he used to wipe his hands off with around his lean neck.

"Nada. What cha got planned?"

"You. Me. The Fuse. At 9. Everything's on me."

Faye nodded and smiled. "Ahkay. I like that idea. I'll be there."

Spike gave her a devilish smile before returning back to his ship. Faye almost melted onto the couch.

* * *

Spike looked down at his wristwatch. It was 9:05. She was five minutes late so far. Spike stood outside of the Fuse in his white three piece suit, waiting for Faye's arrival.

A group of four young women passed by the handsome bounty hunter, giggling and staring. He ignored them, immediately branding them as annoying, young girls. They stopped beside him and pretended as if they were talking nonchalantly but in reality, and obviously to Spike, they were waiting to see if he had a girlfriend.

A minute later, a gorgeous woman with a violet bob wearing a knee high, tight blue spaghetti strapped dress and white pumps came clip clopping around the corner.

'Finally!' Spike thought, watching her walk down the sidewalk of the club, getting closer and closer to him.

"What took you so long?" Spike said, gently grabbing her hand and walking her into the club.

The four young woman beside him began to smack their teeth, sigh and aw.

"Spike, I was only five minutes late." She responded as they entered The Fuse.

"Well, when four airheaded women are watching you to see if you're available it feels like a long time."

Faye pulled her hand away from Spike's and looked at him, giving him a playful smile. "Ah. So this is about those girls who got an attitude when I showed up. Aw, look at you!"

Spike rolled his eyes as they sat at a table close to the stage. He whistled for a waiter as soon as they were settled.

As the waiter came by, he took a double take at Faye. "Uh… yes, sir?" He asked, continuing to stare at Faye.

"Two cocktails. Extra olives with both."

"Uh…okay." The waiter ran off, almost tripping over a table behind him.

Spike gave Faye a playful smile. "Oh, look at you! You even have the waiter about to piss on himself."

Faye rolled her eyes and shook her head as the band entered the stage and began to play.

As soon as they began the song, the bass player seemed to not be able to tear his eyes off of Faye. Faye noticed, giving him a flirty smile and staring back at him.

"Two cocktails?" The waiter returned with Spike and Faye's drinks. Spike grabbed the two drinks and handed one to Faye. Faye didn't notice, for she was staring back at the handsome bass player.

"Here!" Spike yelled, putting the cocktail in her face.

"Oh!" Faye shook her head, grabbing her alcoholic beverage from Spike's hand and taking a short sip, returning her eyes to the bass player.

The bass player winked at her, making Faye blush a bright shade of red. He looked at Spike and nodded his head once. Immediately understanding what he was trying to ask, she quickly shook her head and smiled back at him.

The bass player slowly nodded, giving her a extremely sexy smile in response.

"Hey."

Faye jumped at the sound of Spike's voice. "Yes?"

"What's up with you and that guy on stage? You know him?"

Faye shook her head quickly. "Oh, no. I don't."

"Ah, okay." He nodded, returning his eyes to the band onstage.

As they finished their first song, the band parted for a short five minute break. The bass player rushed to Spike and Faye's table.

"How are you two doing tonight?" He said, smiling his gorgeous smile. He was beautiful. His messy, sandy brown hair. His scruffy, though very short, brown beard. His light blue eyes. It all seemed to turn Faye on.

"I could be better." Responded Spike, looking over at Faye.

"Oh, I'm wonderful. Couldn't be better." Faye smiled, showing every tooth in her head. Spike was taken aback. The bass player, smiled at her in response.

"My name's Kennedy Hershlag. I'm a bass player." He laughed as he shook Faye's hand, holding it for a increased amount of time.

"I'm Faye Valentine. This is my friend, Spike Spiegel."

Kennedy reluctantly pulled his hand away from Faye, then reached it out towards Spike. Spike gave him a bewildered look.

"I don't shake hands." He returned with a cocky look.

As the band began to form back up onstage, he gave the couple one more look. "Okay, well, I've gotta go. Oh, and here you go, Miss Faye Valentine. Feel free to use it at anytime."

Kennedy gave Faye one last wink before returning to the stage.

Spike looked at Faye, then at the piece of paper Kennedy gave her. With the way she was looking at it, he had to know what it said.

"Let me see that." Spike grabbed the paper from Faye's hands.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!"

"Kenn-edy Hersh-lag. 568-574-4524." Spike looked back at Faye and smiled. "Fast mover."

Faye playfully stuck her tongue out at Spike, then continued to smile and silently flirt with Kennedy.

* * *

"So, what was that all about?" Spike asked as they strolled down empty sidewalks.

"Now what are you talking about?"

"That bass player. He was hitting on you. It was quite sad."

Faye chuckled, looking at Spike. "And why is that?"

"He was too straightforward. It was like he was desperate."

"Or was it because I wasn't paying any attention to you?"

Spike immediately looked at Faye. "What? No. Definitely not."

"Ah, okay, Mr. Spiegel. You can act now, but I think you're getting a little jealous, there."

Spike gave her a sexy smile. "It's nice to have dreams."

"CAB!" The cab that had driven next to the couple stopped directly in front of Faye.

Faye slowly dipped into the taxi cab, teasing Spike. "Okay, Spike. We'll see about that." She closed the door and the taxi drove off.

Spike watched the cab as it left. He grabbed a cigarette from his breast pocket, placed it into between his lips and quickly lit it. He slowly took a draw and blew it the smoke out of his nose. He tried to suppress the fact that Faye was right though he didn't want her to be. He was. He was, in fact, jealous.


	10. Confessions and Realities

**A/N:** Just letting you ALL know before you read, I HAVE changed my pen name to **fantaisieponz**...Why? Eh, I was getting a little tired of that name so I made up a more eccentric and original one. Well, enjoy this chapter, though I'm not very confident about it....(and yes, fantaisie is supposed to be spelled that way, it's not fantasy. lol that's not a typo XD)

* * *

Spike lay on his head, his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

'I can't have feelings for Faye.' He thought, 'I'm incapable of developing feelings for anyone. Not since Julia died. But for some reason, Faye is different from all of the women I've come in contact with.' Though he told himself over and over again, he couldn't fight the fact that he was. He was, slowly but surely, falling in love with Faye.

KNOCK KNOCK

Spike was immediately pulled from his thoughts by the sound of knocking at his door. He shook his head wildly to try to gravitate his mind back to reality. "Uh, come in."

Jet walked into Spike's room, slowly closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong, man? You haven't left your room all day and its 5:00. I'm all lonely out here. Camilla's gone for a case."

Spike sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know. Just not feeling up to par today."

"Why not?" Jet asked, sitting on Spike's bed, happy that he was actually clothed this time. "Tell me."

"Nah, it's nothin'. All I need is a loosey."

Jet nodded, as he watched his friend miserably pull out a cigarette and lighter from his nightstand.

"It is….Julia?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Spike quickly, though solemnly, answered as he looked at Jet. "Yeah, it's….I've met someone. And…" Spike looked down at his lap, shaking his head. "I'm developing strong feelings for her. Feelings that…make me wanna leave Julia's memory behind."

Jet smiled, clapping his hands together. "Whoa! When do I meet her?"

Spike looked back up at Jet and chuckled as he placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it. "I've gotta make a phone call, if you'll excuse me."

"Say no more." Jet responded, standing and quickly leaving.

At the sound of the door closing, Spike grabbed his cell phone from his nightstand and dialed Faye's number.

* * *

Faye was walking out of the shower and about to get ready for her first date with Kennedy Hershlag, her bass playing crush. As she exited the shower, and glanced at herself in the mirror, all she could think about was Spike and her theory about his supposed jealously. In reality, she didn't really think that he was jealous. She was just teasing. But what a thought. He and she. Together. She adored Spike as a friend, but loved his as something more. Something that, when she thought about it, it hurt her severly. She knew that Spike could never love her back, for he didn't seem as if he were capable of even liking her in that special kind of way.

RING RING

Faye jumped as she heard her cell phone abruptly ring. She ran into her bedroom, grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"You sound like you're in a rush."

Faye quickly recognized that sultry, sexy voice. Spike Spiegel.

"And what do you care?"

"What cha doin' tonight? I was thinkin' we can go to dinner."

"Why Mr. Spiegel? Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No." Spike responded flatly.

Faye's heart sank. "Oh, well, I'm busy tonight anyways."

"Oh?" Spike was surprised.

"Yes, in fact, I am. Kennedy Hershlag and I are going out to DeNaso's at 7."

Spike fell silent. He couldn't believe that Faye was actually going to date this guy. "Ah…okay. Well, go have a good time with your jaaazz man."

"I will." Faye responded, hanging up the phone.

As Spike placed his cell phone beside him, his heart dropped. He couldn't let Faye date this guy. Faye was his and she was to be off limits from ANY guy.

"JET! WE'RE GOIN' OUT TONIGHT!"

* * *

"So what's the occasion?" Jet asked, as they parked in DeNaso's parking lot.

Spike looked down at his watch it was 7:09. They were in there. "Just wanted to hang out with my best friend." Spike gave Jet a toothy and suspicious smile.

Jet cringed at his friend's strange behavior. "Fine." He pulled the key out of the ignition and the two men exited the car.

Spike looked around to suspiciously just in case the couple in question were late for some reason or another.

"What are you lookin' for?" Jet asked, as he watched his partner twirl around and stare.

"Oh, nothing. Ha ha."

Jet winced at Spike's continued peculiar behavior.

The two friends entered the super fancy restaurant to see an extremely long waiting line.

"Damn. We got here too late." Jet said, scratching his head.

'No! I've gotta find Faye.' Spike thought. "No!"

Jet turned around to look at Spike. "No what?"

"N-no. I don't wanna leave. I've been having the mood for DeNaso's for a while."

"I…didn't say we had to leave."

Spike gave Jet a confused look, then soon masked it with a huge, creepy smile. Jet jumped at the strange smile his friend gave him. "You're freakin' me the fuck out, Spike."

* * *

"Cheers, to a beautiful night. And an exquisitely beautiful woman."

Faye giggled at Kennedy's toast. "Cheers."

Faye sat across from the handsomely suited Kennedy in a long white gown. All of her hair was pulled back into a bun and she wore silver dangly earrings. Her left wrist was draped with a large diamond bracelet that one of her ex boyfriend's bought her as a gift. Her neck was dressed in a beautiful silver necklace. All and all, she was flawless.

Kennedy grabbed Faye's hand, which was resting on the table. "Oh, Faye. The minute I saw you, I knew that we would be together." Faye smiled at Kennedy's corny flattery.

"Oh, Kenn-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Faye Valentine and…the Jaaaazz man."

Faye's eyes shot up to see none other than Spike Spiegel standing over Kennedy.

"SPIKE!" Faye yelled.

"How ya doin', Jack." Spike leaned over Kennedy's chair as he looked at the baffled bass player.

"It's…Kennedy."

"Oh, hi Faye." Spike looked at a fuming Faye.

Faye looked down at her lap. "Spike, what are you doing here." She tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Oh, well, Jet and I came to eat of course. You didn't think I'd come all the way here to spoil your date, no do you?" He did, alright.

Faye continued to stare at her lap and shake her head.

"Sir, you're making Faye pretty upset. I think you should-"

"Now, wait a minute, man. Nobody tells Spike Spiegel who he's upsetting. You're fine, aren't you Faye?"

Faye exhaled through her nose once more before slamming her napkin onto the table and marching out of DeNaso's glass doors.

"FAYE!" Spike called after her, watching as she stormed out of the restaurant.

"HA! You're crazy, Spike!" Jet barreled over, laughing hysterically as if he'd seen the funniest thing in his life.

Kennedy slowly turned around to look at the man who'd just ruined his date.

"Hold on, Jet, I gotta go smoke." Spike ran out of DeNaso's without another word.

"What's up with that guy, eh?" Kennedy asked Jet, who was too busy laughing to even pay attention to what he was saying.

Kennedy rolled his eyes. "I see."

* * *

"Faye! FAYE! Stop! Wait!"

Faye stopped in her tracks and swung around to look at the obnoxious man following her.

"I can't believe you did that, Spike! You humiliated me!"

"I'm sorry, really, I am."

"No!" Faye turned around and crossed her arms around her chest. "I finally find someone that I'm attracted to…other than you…and you try to push him away from me." Faye felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she felt that it was time to confess. It was time confess how she really felt about Spike.

Spike slowly walked closer to her and placed his large hands atop of her shoulders. "What…what do you mean?" He whispered.

Faye whipped around to look at Spike. "I….I love you. And…I have for a long time…and…I know that you don't want to return to feeling, but…."

Spike placed his index finger onto Faye's soft lips. "Shh…" He took Faye's hand in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed it, gently. "I believe…I believe I've fallen for you as well."

With those small words, Faye's entire world lit up. Her frown slowly turned into a smile as Spike thumbed at the tears on her beautiful, porcelain cheeks.

With that, he cupped her face in his hands and bent down slightly, awaiting their lips to meet.

As their lips touched, Faye began to cry even harder, knowing that the man she'd crushed on, the man she'd loved. He loved her back.

They slowly parted with smiles on their faces. They gently met foreheads as they stared into each other's eyes. "I wanna go back to your place." Spike breathed, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

"A little forward, aren't we?" Faye responded, returning her lips to his.

* * *

"Dammit. Where the hell did Spike go. SPIKE! SPIKE!" Jet passed by the corner of DeNaso's, looking through the darkness.

What he saw almost made him pass out. Faye and Spike embracing, lovingly and entered a cab together.

Jet stared in total disbelief as the cab drove off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: **R&R PLEASE!


	11. The Truth

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't submitted anything for a few days. I had this 5 page essay on Emily Dickinson due and it was pretty hard to write about. I can't believe how one person can be so miserable but write excellent poetry! It's unheard of to me! XD But anyways, here's chapter 11. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

Faye slowly opened her eyes as the morning after the night before emerged. She lay facing the huge window in her one bedroom apartment that covered the entire wall. Though the curtains were covering up the brightness of the sun, she could feel its rays warming her cheeks. She sighed, thinking about the amazing dream she'd had. She and Spike confessing their love for one another.

"Mmm…" She heard a man grumble from behind her. She glanced down to see his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She slightly turned to see none other than her love, Spike Spiegel, stirring in his sleep. So, it wasn't a dream. She and Spike were finally one.

'Jesus Christ, how can I forget a night like that?' She thought, thinking about the incredible love Spike made to her. The feeling he gave her, that she was the only woman he could ever love. The only woman he could ever be with. Though she did believe that he made all of the woman he came in contact with (except for Camilla) feel that way, she couldn't help but love it.

"Mmmm….." Spike continued to stir loudly in his sleep as he gripped Faye's waist tighter, making Faye feel as if she were wearing a belt three times smaller than she was.

Spike suddenly grabbed her waist, seemingly, as tight as he could, making Faye desperately gasp for air. She pulled her arm from Spike's grasp and slapped his forehead three times.

Spike blinked twice, finally fully opening his eyes. "Huh?"

"You're about to squeeze my intestines out, Spike!"

"Oh," Spike groggily sat up. "I'm sorry, babe. You got a cig?"

Faye's heart fluttered at the sound of Spike calling her 'babe' for the first time. She, instead, gave him a goofy smile.

Spike chuckled, leaning over and kissing her on her forehead, then leveling with her eye to eye. "Do ya have any cigs? I need one to get me up and goin'."

"Oh!" Faye quickly pulled the drawer open to her nightstand and grabbed a Marlboro and a lighter shaped like a naked woman.

Faye slowly placed the cigarette into Spike's mouth and lit it for him. Spike smiled, glancing at the lighter that was in her hand. He immediately grabbed it from her hand, staring.

"Where'd you get this from?!"

"Oh, one of my friend's bought it for me. She's a lesbian."

Spike raised it eyebrows at her, nodding as if he were impressed. "Do you really use it?"

"You can have it." Faye responded, smiling at her lover's excitement.

As Spike happily stuffed it into the back of his pants, that laid on the floor, Faye looked down at her lap and began to think.

"Spike?"

"Yeah." He responded, tapping his cigarette onto the edge of the ashtray that lay on the nightstand beside him.

"When you said you loved me…we're you….serious?" She slowly looked at her lover, who had been staring at her the whole time.

Spike let the grey smoke in his mouth linger from his lips before grabbing Faye's shoulders and bringing her next to him. "Faye. I really do love you. You're….you're the only woman that I've met that could…could make me forget about my past. I've been looking for that for years. And I'm honestly ecstatic that you're in my life. You make me very happy."

Faye couldn't have been moved more. She was speechless. Spike had left her completely speechless. Unheard of. All she could do was smile, pull him closer to her and kiss his wonderful, thin lips to show her gratitude. In return, he mushed his cigarette out onto the ashtray and gave her something a bit more interesting.

* * *

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" Camilla had just arrived back from her business trip to Mars, settling a serious court case. She couldn't wait to get home to see her beloved fiancé. Spike? She could wait a couple of years.

"HONEY! Sweetheart..." She'd walked out onto the back deck of the Bebop to see Jet sitting on the side of the deck, smoking a cigarette.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Camilla ran over to her fiancé squinting down and placing her hand gently on his muscular back.

"Spike…" He murmured, barely under a whisper.

"What?"

"Spike and Faye…they've been fooling us. They're really together. I saw them kissing and hugging outside of DeNaso's last night."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah." Jet nodded, taking another drag from his cigarette and letting the smoke flow from his nose.

"No…" Camilla stood up, shaking her head and beginning to pace. "No….it…it can't be." She wrung her fingers, nervously. "Faye thinks he's a…a barbaric slob…a petty nuisance. This can't be."

"Believe it, Cam. They're together."

As soon as the words escaped Jet's mouth, the door opened, revealing a certain lanky companion of his. Camilla and Jet turned around to get a good look at their lying friend.

"Well, well, well, Spike. Where ya been?" Jet asked, his suspicion covered by his cheerful voice.

Spike stopped to look at Jet as he headed to his room. "Oh. Around." He continued on to his destination.

"Why don't ya come out here and talk to us?" Camilla asked, her arms crossed against her chest. She wasn't able to hide the suspicion in her voice.

Spike stopped in surprise. He began walking slowly to the deck. "You…Camilla…wants to talk to me…Spike?"

"Sure. Why not?" Camilla responded, a fake smile plastered onto her face.

Spike was taken aback. He flinched at the way she looked at him. "What the hell's goin' on here?"

"That's exactly what I was gonna ask you." Jet retorted, standing up and walking towards his partner.

Spike smiled. "What do you mean?"

"What's going on with you and Faye, Spike?" Camilla added.

"Nothing." Spike tried his hardest to keep his cool. Maybe Jet chased him out of DeNaso's. Maybe he saw him and Faye. Together.

"Then, why, when I came out of DeNaso's looking for you, I saw you and Faye getting into a cab together?"

The horror was all over Spike's face. He had. Jet had seen him getting into the cab to Faye's apartment. He knew everything now. He had nothing more to hide. "You got me. We were together. We're in love. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Camilla finally asked the question she'd been wanting to ask since Jet told her about the incident.

"We were playin' a trick. We were sick of you trying to hook us up together. So we pretended as if we hated each other to get you guys back. But we were seeing each other the whole time on the side. Pretty good, huh?"

"No." Camilla angrily replied, walking back into the Bebop.

Spike shook his head and smiled. "Wifey. She'll never accept me, will she?"

Jet stared at Spike. "I'm pissed, too. Just because you lied."

Spike shrugged and chuckled. "Jet, I've lied to you plenty of times."

"But this time, it wasn't a good joke." With that, Jet walked back into the Bebop to console Camilla.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was a little short, I know. But I didn't want to merge two ideas so, yeah. Get ready for the next chapter. Tootz!


	12. No Longer Pretending

"Camilla, calm down." Jet rubbed his fiancée's back, trying to comfort her, which seemed to not be working, seeing her get more and more angry every minute.

"No, Jet! He lied! She lied! They both lied! About everything! Here we are, trying to keep them away from each other and in reality, they were fucking on the side the whole time!"

"Okay, now. We didn't fuck until last night." Spike walked into Camilla's room, one of his fist on his hip and the other, pointing his finger in the air.

Camilla was leaning on the side of her bed. Jet was hover over her, rubbing her back. Camilla swung around to look at Spike. "You're such a liar! Leave my room! You're not worthy enough to be in here, you lying ass!" She dropped her head back onto her bed.

Spike shrugged. "Hm. You're taking this better than I thought you would."

Jet gave him a quick death glare, making Spike turn on his heel and run to the back deck.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Camilla lifted her head, looking at the door. Jet stood and walked out of her room to answer it. As soon as he opened the door…

"Hey, Jet! Is Camilla home yet?"

Jet crossed her huge arms across his chest. "Well, well, well. What a coincidence. We were just talking about you. Come in."

Faye walked into the Bebop, smiling and hopping onto the couch. "All good things I hope."

"Eh, I wouldn't say that." Jet responded, walking into Camilla's room. He returned with Camilla following him, a more than angry look on her face.

Faye shot up from the couch. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Camilla walked past Jet and straight towards Faye. "You wanna know what's wrong? You lied to us!"

A confused look plastered itself onto Faye's face. She, weakly, held her hands up in front her as if trying to block herself from Camilla's wrath. "What are you talking about?"

"You! Spike! We know it all now! There's no need to pretend anymore!"

Spike sluggishly walked back into the Bebop from the deck, interested by Camilla's yelling. "What's going – oh hello, Faye."

Faye shot a worried look at Spike. "Did you tell them?"

"Tell them what?" Spike pretended to have no knowledge of the situation.

"What do you mean, tell them what?" Faye responded.

"What do you mean by what do you mean, tell 'em what?"

Faye slapped her arms onto her sides. "Spike!"

"No, Faye. I saw you two at DeNaso's." Jet finally cut into the situation, seeing that obviously Faye was getting anywhere with Spike.

"You saw…"

"Yes, he saw you." Camilla abruptly added. "I can't believe you'd keep this from me, Faye. I can't believe you'd play this sort of trick."

"What sort of trick???" Faye asked, quite loudly, spreading her arms. "What sort of trick? Why are you acting like this is such a big deal? Spike and I are seeing each other. So what? Spike and I pretended to hate each other to get back at you. So fucking what? What's the problem?"

"You lied to me, Faye! You lied to me! And I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Oh, cut the bullshit." Spike burst out, walking towards Faye and standing beside her. Camilla and Jet watched him, stunned. "This whole situation is stupid as hell. Camilla, I know you don't like me, but you need to get over this. It was a trick. Faye lied. Big deal. Like you never lied before in your life."

"That's not the point." Camilla reluctantly added.

"Oh, but it is." Spike quickly retorted, the attention falling back onto him. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel sorry about what we did. Why should we? It wasn't that big of a situation."

Jet and Camilla looked at each other as if conversating with their eyes. Camilla finally looked at Faye. "Okay. I forgive you. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah, and I forgive you, both." Jet said, looking at the couple in front of them.

Spike gave a goofy smile to Camilla who was staring at him with squinted eyes. She rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh when as he began making silly faces at her. "I forgive you, too, Spike. Sheesh."

"Awww, Camilla." Spike blushed, dangling his wrist at Camilla, who, this time, couldn't help but laugh.

"So, are you two an item now?" Camilla asked, now a cheerful smile upon her face as Jet wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Spike and Faye glanced at each other, smiling. "Are we Mr. Spiegel?" Faye asked, her hands upon her hips.

"Eh, I gotta think about it." Spike said, flopping down on the couch.

Faye gave Spike a stern look, making him shoot up from the couch. "Just fuckin' with your head."

With that, he wrapped his arms around Faye's waist and gave her a longing and passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter was SUPER short, I know. But, unfortunately, the next chapter will be a mere epilogue and the story will be over :-( boo hoo...but I've got a surprise for you and it's coming up in the epilogue so get ready! Tootie-toot-tootz!


	13. Epilogue: Just a Restless Cowboy

"Oh, God, Faye. I'm so nervous!" Camilla stared in the mirror of her dressing room. She was in the church in which she and Jet were getting married. She looked beautiful in her white wedding gown and veil.

Faye stood behind her in her light pink maid of honor gown. "Honey, don't worry. You look beautiful. Jet looks great. Spike looks great." Faye giggled as she uttered the name Spike, while Camilla just looked at her friend through the mirror and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, everyone is really happy for you. Today is going to be perfect. I promise."

Camilla turned around to look at Faye. "Oh, I really hope so. I know that Jet is the one. I just know it."

"Ladies, you're on." The wedding coordinator quietly alerted Camilla and Faye of their positions.

"Okay. Come on, Cam. Don't be nervous. You know all these people."

Camilla gave Faye an uneasy smile as Faye grabbed her hand and led her down to the wedding.

* * *

Faye positioned herself in front of Camilla as she got ready to walk down the aisle.

"Faye!" Camilla whispered right before Faye began her walk.

"What is it, Camilla?" Faye walked towards Camilla, whispering back to her.

The audience looked back towards the doors, hearing their whispers.

"What if this doesn't work? What if he's not the one?"

"Camilla, he IS the one. Jet is NUTS about you. He could only feel that way about one person."

Camilla quickly nodded. "Okay, okay. You're right." Camilla straightened up her posture and swallowed the large lump in her throat. "I'm ready. Go ahead."

Faye nodded and began her journey down the aisle. As she walked through the middle of the audience, she began to think. What will her and Spike's fate be? Will they be following in Jet and Camilla's footsteps? Is she sure that Spike is the one? These questions probably will remain unanswered for a long time, but she knew one thing. She loved Spike more than anything. Especially as she watched him staring at her from behind Jet, in his black suit, white shirt and black tie. Faye exhaled and smiled back at him. Aw, was she lucky? This man was a dream. An amazing dream at that. And he was all hers. Her Spike.

Finally, Camilla was making her way down the aisle. She was gorgeous, despite the mascara all over face from her crying. She sniffled as she took each step, staring at her future husband who was sniffling a little bit himself.

Spike and Faye glanced at each other with annoyed faces. Spike finally stuck his tongue out at Faye, making her giggle. All of a sudden, the entire audience, Camilla, Jet and the preacher shot daggers at her.

Faye responded with a nervous look around the church and a mere, "Sorry."

"Ha. It's okay." Spike responded, staring at Faye with a huge smile on his face. Faye gave him a look as if telling him to shut up. The entire church had shifted their attention to him. "Ah. I talked during a wedding. Shoot me."

Jet slowly reached into his pocket, cocking his gun and staring at Spike with a death glare.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Spike innocently mumbled as he turned his head and eyes straightforward.

* * *

The wedding continued perfectly. The new married couple were now at their reception, listening to silly and also heartfelt toasts from many guests.

As one of Jet's ex-partners sat down from giving his toast, Spike loudly tapped his fork against his glass, standing up and giving the couple his signature goofy smile.

"Oh, God." Camilla mumbled, burying her face into Jet's chest.

"Listen, honey. He might not act silly right now." Jet responded, staring at his best friend.

Camilla sighed and looked at Spike. "Alright. We'll see about that."

"Okay, everyone. I'm Spike. Jet's current partner and best friend. Umm… I can't believe this guy is actually married now. It's unbelievable the way he used to track girls in the house," The crowd began to giggle and chat.

Jet's eyes grew to the size of golf balls as his smile turned down into a frown. Camilla buried her face into her hands and shook her head.

"Spike!" Faye yelled from her seat next to her loud mouth boyfriend's.

"Okay, okay. He never tracked girls in the house. But, really. I love you, man. And I'm so happy that you've found such an amazing woman to accompany you in this difficult road called life. And Camilla, though you hate me on the surface, I know that deep inside, you really love me."

Camilla rolled her eyes at Spike as he blew her kiss. "I love you both and I'm very happy for you two. You guys are both incredible people and I congratulate you on finding love and coming out of it safely."

Both Jet and Camilla smiled at Spike as his toast began to get serious. "Again, I congratulate you. So does Faye and I know all four of us will be a happy family together."

Hushed chatter began amongst the crowd as Camilla shot a confused look at Jet. "What is he talking about?"

Jet gave her a nervous shrug.

"Oh, you didn't know? Faye is moving into the Bebop with me! Cheers!" With that Spike, along with the entire audience tossed the heads back and swallowed their champagne.

Camilla's jaw dropped to the ground as she fainted into Jet's arms.

Complete chaos broke out as Jet and people from the audience fanned her to try to bring her back to consciousness.

Spike ran to Jet, putting his hands on his hips. "I take it you didn't tell her."

"No! I was going to tell her later!" Jet angrily responded.

"Oh, well. Sorry about that."

Jet looked at his best friend with a smile. "You know, you really are somethin', Spike. I'm lucky to have you as my best friend."

"Eh, don't get all mushy. I'm just a restless cowboy."

Faye ran to Spike's side, grabbing his arm. "Is she alright, Jet?"

"Oh, she's fine. She's done this before. She'll wake up soon."

"Okay, good. Come on, Spike. One of Camilla's cousins wants to meet you."

Spike looked impressed. "Really?"

"Yeah. He told me he wanted to meet that crazy man who ruined the bride's walk and the toast."

"Ah, I'm a celebrity!"

Jet rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, you two. I'll see you later."

With that, they waved goodbye to each other, destined to meet again.

_THE END_

* * *

**A/N:** Pretty long epilogue, I know. But here's the surprise. THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL!!! YAY!!! This time, Faye and Spike are living in the Bebop with Jet and Camilla and each couple in trying to get the other out. It's going to be nuts! So, stay tuned and I'll definitely keep you posted. Thanks for reading _Restless_. I totally love you guys! See ya!

P.S. Sorry about all the typos... This one had ALOT of 'em so I had to change it....the sequel will be called _**Ill At Ease**_.

x


End file.
